


Сиреневое пламя

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Out of Character, стремный хеппи-не-энд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Психология, драма, немного упоротой мистики о том, как Оби-Ван проводил время между третьим и четвертым эпизодами.Опять из серии "персонаж применил на авторе майндтрик, чтобы написали хороший конец персонально для него". В роли внезапно Оби-Ван Кеноби зараза такая, приспичило ему торжество Света устроить, таймлайн Республики его не устраивает! Авторы сами офигели: это наш первый фик про Светлую Сторону и всякое проальянсовское, но против магистра-джедая, подкованного в менталистике, не особенно-то подберешь аргументы.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Сиреневое пламя

**Author's Note:**

> И не бойся, и не плачь, я ненадолго умру.  
> Ибо дух мой много старше, чем сознанье и плоть.  
> Я — сиреневое пламя, я — струна на ветру.  
> Я — Господень скоморох, и меня любит Господь.  
> Башня Rowan, «Сиреневое пламя».

Поддашься слабости сегодня – завтра расплатишься вдвойне, и хорошо, если только ты. Оби-Ван Кеноби выучил это слишком хорошо. Он не смог вовремя признать, что не справляется с воспитанием падавана, не разглядел интриг ситха – получил падшего ученика и павший Орден. Не нашел в себе силы оказать милосердие побежденному – и за чудом выжившими джедаями ведет охоту Дарт Вейдер. Последнюю ношу Оби-Ван не осилил на станции Полис-Масса, позволив Йоде разделить детей ученика. Лея будет в безопасности на Альдераане, Люка отдадут родственникам Энакина… а Бен Кеноби, Чокнутый Бен просто поживет рядом. И нет нужды каждый день смотреть в голубые глаза двойняшек, объяснять, почему солнц два, как появляется вода во влаговыпаривателях и куда уехали папа с мамой. Ларсы, святые люди, даже не колебались, принимая младенца из рук подозрительного проходимца, что назвался другом Энакина. Безо всякого майндтрика поверили и полюбили маленького Люка. Может быть, просто очень хотели детей? Своих-то у них до сих пор не было.  
Расплата пришла через полгода срочным сообщением с Альдераана: маленькой принцессой заинтересовалась империя, наверняка инквизиторы почуяли одаренность. Кеноби спешил изо всех сил, чуть не сжег на форсаже двигатель собственной «Дельты», холодея от дурных предчувствий – и впервые успел. Королева Бреха торопливо передала ему хнычущий сверток, и правда, ярко мерцающий в Силе, сунула в руку чип с данными. Объяснила: принцессу заменят двойником, девочкой похожей, но одаренной очень слабо, а всяким рыцарям-джедаям теперь лучше даже в сектор не залетать. И дорогу сюда забыть, от греха подальше. Оби-Ван кивал, слушал, а про себя улыбался счастливо: обошлось, хоть и не его стараниями. Предусмотрительность потомственных интриганов сохранила жизнь маленькой Лее.  
Как он не сошел с ума, летя на истребителе через полгалактики с младенцем на коленях – только Сила знает. Но в конце гиперпрыжка даже громкое недовольство Леи не могло его разбудить. Если бы не выработавшаяся за годы войн клонов привычка вскидываться на тревожный писк аварийного сигнала – лететь бы им обоим в гиперпространстве до ближайшей звезды. Нужно было попетлять в атмосфере, сбрасывая возможные хвосты, приземлиться в потайном ангаре возле убежища и дойти до дома уже пешком – но накопившаяся усталость не давала нормально соображать, и Кеноби плюхнул корабль рядом с фермой Ларсов. В конце концов, пустят же они его переночевать? Отоспится – тогда и подумает, что дальше делать.  
\- Бен, ты опять?.. – растерянно спросила Беру, стоящая в дверном проеме. Оби-Ван недоуменно мотнул головой, прогоняя тяжелую сонную одурь, и вымученно улыбнулся. Ну да, он снова сваливается Ларсам на голову с вопящим младенцем под мышкой.  
\- Нет-нет, Беру, я справлюсь сам, просто так получилось. Пустите переночевать?  
\- Значит, не врали, что джедаи детей воруют, - сообщил подошедший Оуэн. Люк ехал у него на руках и пронзительно верещал.  
Оби-Ван уже собрался было возмутиться, объяснить, что всё совсем не так было, что Лею спасли в последний момент, но не успел. Дети замолкли совершенно синхронно, как выключенные. Потом Люк заулыбался беззубо, перевел взгляд на Оби-Вана и сказал:  
\- Бу!  
\- Надо же, он тебя запомнил! – умилилась Беру, и пафос момента был бесповоротно утерян. Конечно, Оби-Вана никуда не прогнали на ночь глядя, Лею устроили с Люком, истребитель закатили в неприметную ложбинку между барханами, где его надежно скрыли вечерние тени.  
\- Ишь ты, - вздохнул Оуэн, – даже в таком возрасте девчонки на пацанов хорошо влияют. Люк спит плохо, всё орет и орет, видать, зубы режутся. А стоило с ним твою положить, затих моментально. Так что дыши через раз и думай шепотом, глядишь, и выспимся тогда.  
\- Она не моя, - уточнил Оби-Ван. Про брата и сестру, разлученных сразу после рождения, он объяснит потом, потом…  
На следующий день Ларсы сообщили Оби-Вану, что такой странный и ненадежный человек, как Чокнутый Бен, с маленьким ребенком просто не справится: угробит девочку к хаттам. Он попытался было возмутиться, но устроенный тут же блиц-опрос провалил полностью. В его доме, больше похожем на благоустроенную пещеру, не было ни детского питания, ни безопасного места для сна ребенка, ни дроида-няньки, а убежище, вполне подходящее одинокому джедаю, никак не годилось для маленькой девочки. Так Лея осталась на ферме. Сначала на несколько дней, отойти от тяжелого перелета. Затем на пару месяцев, пока незадачливый воспитатель не обставит свой дом как следует. Еще через полгода Оби-Ван перестал обманывать себя, что заберет ее в пустой дом, насквозь промерзший от вины и одиночества. Да и вновь разлучать брата с сестрой рука не поднялась. Слава Силе, своеобразный естественный фон Татуина экранировал все проявления шебутного характера двух одаренных малявок: уже с орбиты ничего не было видно, Оби-Ван проверял.  
Что уж там, ему и самому не хотелось возвращаться в свое убежище. Играющие в кубики близнецы странным образом создавали иллюзию, что все еще можно исправить, что его вина вовсе не так неподъемна, а тоскливое одиночество добровольного изгнания – не вечно. А уж когда у Люка с Леей начали получаться первые осознанные воздействия Силой, Оби-Ван окончательно переехал к Ларсам. Джедай он, в конце концов, или тряпка половая? А раз джедай, сможет и присмотреть за неугомонными детенышами, чтобы они ни себе, ни другим не повредили.  
Когда дети почти справили второй день рождения, пришло сообщение с Альдераана. К огромному облегчению Оби-Вана, Бейл Органа вовсе не требовал вернуть Лею. Речь пошла всего лишь о помощи создающемуся Альянсу за восстановление Республики. Оби-Ван согласился, не раздумывая, о чем потом не раз украдкой сожалел: о да, он участвовал в важнейшем деле, приближал победу над ситхами, но возвращаться на Татуин теперь получалось хорошо если раз в месяц. А его там ждали…  
Когда однажды, уходя от ищеек Инквизитория по бесконечным уровням Нар-Шаддаа, Оби-Ван почуял в Силе маленькую звезду, яркую и светлую, он только чудом избежал сердечного приступа. Люк и Лея просто не могли быть здесь и сейчас, не могли! В следующий миг он облегченно выдохнул: совершенно незнакомая ему девочка, лет пяти-шести от роду, сосредоточенно копалась в мусоре у задней двери какого-то заведения.  
\- П’ивет, - сказала она, оборачиваясь. – Я Ати. А ты?  
Бывший магистр бывшего ордена, беглец и государственный преступник просто не мог оставить еще одну невинную душу на поживу дышащим в затылок инквизиторам. Плевать, что прятаться с ней станет еще сложнее, что уходить придется шумно, долго и путая следы. Справится как-нибудь.  
Оуэн даже не смеялся – ржал, громко и переливчато.  
\- Что, Бен, джедаи не воруют детей, они сами заводятся, да?  
\- Эту я действительно украл, - раздраженно сказал Оби-Ван. Ему нестерпимо хотелось помыться, перевязаться и наконец-то поспать. – Но, думаю, здесь ей будет лучше, чем на мусорке у хаттов.  
\- Учти на будущее, у нас больше пяти детей не поместится, - Оуэн отработанным движением перехватил найденыша за воротник.  
Оби-Ван пропустил его слова мимо ушей. Ну не станет же он наталкиваться на таких сильных маленьких одаренных в каждой миссии?  
Как оказалось, Сила вовсе не против посмеяться над самонадеянными адептами – и уже через три года ферму пришлось расширять и перестраивать. После Нар-Шаддаа была диверсия на Дракенвелл, где Оби-Ван потерял плащ, переживший Приказ 66 и Мустафар, зато нашел едва начавшую ходить голубую тви’лечку, имени которой он так и не узнал. Назвал Айлой, в память о генерале Секуре. Разведка на Иридонии принесла имена трех проверенных агентов, одного предателя и сломанную ногу. Тогда его вытащил Сен, крепкий решительный забрачонок с редкостными познаниями в технике. Например, грузовую платформу с линии доставки он просто превосходно переделал под эвакуацию одного незадачливого джедая. С Лианы, помимо документации на новейшие корветы корпорации Сиенара, Оби-Ван привез сразу двоих маленьких одаренных: наутоланина Ринта и иктотчи Марииса. Впрочем, вернее было бы сказать, что это Оби-Вана нашли: Мариис обладал даром предвидения, необычно сильным даже для своей расы.  
\- Герой-спасатель, - бурчал Оуэн. – Привез, оставил и свалил, а нам отдувайся.  
Строго говоря, это обвинение было безосновательным. Оби-Ван помогал и деньгами, и техникой, и Силой – кто, спрашивается, держал песок, не давая ему осыпаться, пока Оуэн с малолетками готовил опалубку под новые комнаты? Да и отводить чужое внимание от слишком уж разбогатевшей фермы приходилось частенько. На Татуине много банд, охочих до легкой добычи. Фермеры таковой не были, но дураки в Анкорхеде и Мос-Айсли никогда не переводились. Ларсы относились к этому философски, а на разбитых турелями спидерах Оуэн учил детей обращаться с техникой.  
Улетая по очередным делам Альянса на Корусант, Оби-Ван догадывался: будет тяжело. Сам он сможет проскользнуть незамеченным мимо двух ситхов, но как спрятать от того же Императора малолетнего одаренного? А в том, что встреча состоится, Оби-Ван не сомневался. Статистика была слишком показательной. Тогда, по крутой дуге спускаясь с орбиты, он впервые задумался о том, чтобы в этот раз пройти мимо очередного найденыша. Не ради себя – ради Люка, Леи, Ринта, Сена и всех остальных. Такой простой, такой легкий путь…  
Он до последнего надеялся, что обойдется, что встречи не произойдет. Сила, разумеется, на всё имела свое мнение. Закутанный в тряпки мальчишка неопределимой из-за закрытого лица расы остановил его на Нижних уровнях:  
\- Эй, ты! – полушепотом позвал он. – Да, вот ты. Знаешь, а я тебя видел в розыскных списках. Ты джедай!  
\- И что? – спросил Оби-Ван, уже понимая, что опять вляпался.  
\- А то! Тебе отсюда надо драпать и быстро. Джедаев тут ловят. Если возьмешь меня с собой – помогу, я все ходы знаю в округе. А если нет, - мальчишка замялся, - могу и сам облаву навести…  
\- Ты и так наведешь, - вздохнул Оби-Ван. – Сияешь, как лампочка, и почему тебя еще не поймали? Садись уже.  
\- Бегаю хорошо, вот и не поймали, - буркнул его новый подопечный. – Чего, думаешь, я отсюда удрать хочу? Жить внизу очень даже неплохо можно, если умеешь.  
Ушли они чудом и волей Силы, не иначе: их заметил не только император, отправивший облаву по Нижним уровням, но и Вейдер, узнавший отпечаток Силы Кеноби и затопивший орбиту перехватчиками и яростью разбуженной Тьмы. Если бы он чуть меньше отдавался чувствам – оторваться бы не удалось, но, на счастье, ситхи нечасто славятся холодным расчетом.  
\- Хатт… - потрясенно выдохнул мальчишка, когда звезды на экране корабля растянулись в полосы. – Я уж думал – всё.  
\- Я тоже, - прошептал Оби-Ван. – Это было близко.  
\- Ну и куда мы теперь?  
\- Домой, - бездумно ответил Оби-Ван и осекся. Когда он привык считать своим домом не Орден, а затерянную в песках ферму? – Тебя как звать-то?  
\- Райс, - мальчишка стянул с головы импровизированный капюшон. Темная кожа, бритая голова, нерезкие черты лица… корун, что ли? Так их вроде бы разбомбили? Оби-Вана коснулось странное предчувствие, но он слишком устал, чтобы думать и медитировать. Они были в безопасности и летели домой, а остальное могло подождать. Надо только с гарантией сбросить хвост, вектор гиперпрыжка наверняка засекли…  
На Татуин они прилетели только через два месяца, измерив половину галактики выхлопом рабочего тела двигателей. Райс успешно примеривал на себя образ падавана, понемногу учился скрытию в Силе, называл его мастером и, кажется, совсем не собирался спрашивать мнения самого Оби-Вана. Это странным образом грело сердце.  
\- Ну что, привез? – Беру улыбалась привычно мягко.  
\- А как же, - вздохнул Оби-Ван. – Знакомься, это Райс.  
Мальчишка удивленно вертел головой. Он еще не осознавал, но уже чувствовал тот неповторимый след в Силе, который создают светлые одаренные, живущие вместе, дышащие в одном ритме, пропитывающие все собой вокруг. Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь. Он вернулся. Он дома. В Ордене…  
Осознание ударило забытой болью, заставив коротко выдохнуть через стиснутые зубы. Ордена больше нет, и дома нет, осталась только цель и спасаемые дети.  
\- Что случилось, Бен?  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Тебе плохо?  
\- Ответь!  
Растревоженная Сила хлестнула по нервам чистым, незамутненным Светом. Дети стояли вокруг него и требовательно смотрели. Райс нахмурил брови, Люк внаглую прощупывал Силой на предмет ранений, Мариис явно пытался что-то предвидеть… Оби-Ван застыл, замер, боясь не то что пошевелиться – вздохнуть.  
Он уже не раз это видел. Стоял вот так в кругу, отчитываясь, докладывая, оправдываясь… а потом, с середины войны, смотрел с другой стороны. Из ряда кресел в Зале Совета. Но ведь вокруг не Орден. Не Высший Совет магистров. Только дети.  
Дети, одаренные дети, в которых Сила буквально бурлит, требуя выхода. Дети, способные без длительных подводящих упражнений освоить простейшие приемы и начальные техники. Обучающиеся неправдоподобно быстро, будто… вспоминающие. Дети, родившиеся в первый год после падения Республики. Почти все – ровесники, только Ати старше Люка с Леей на пару лет. Ати… или Ади?  
\- Смерти нет, - прошептал Оби-Ван. Горло вмиг перехватило, и строчка обрывалась на середине, не могла продраться сквозь губы. – Смерти нет…  
\- Есть только Сила, - отозвался кто-то. – Ребята, кладите его и на раз-два берем за плащ. И-и-и, раз-два!  
Над ним закачалось белесое небо Татуина. Встревоженные голоса слились в равномерный гул где-то сбоку.  
\- Смерти нет, - повторил Оби-Ван, и Сила улыбнулась ему, подмигнув Братьями.


End file.
